Mew Mew Cherry
by fluteplayer99
Summary: What happens when a young female Harry ends up in Japan and gets adopted by Pudding's family? Well mayhem of course! rated T because I don't want to risk getting in trouble
1. Prologue

**I'M BACK! I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU ALL FOR SO LONG! Life has happened sadly writing has not been a high priority for me. I've had to worry about getting through some difficult classes, and having all my time taken up by homework and marching band. I think I have too many stories up right now, and adding two more isn't going to help that. Oops.**

 **Please check out a poll on my profile to decide which story you guys want me to focus on!**

 **And please suggest some ideas of where to go with my stories! I'm not quite sure what to do with them! SEND OUT THE RABID PLOT BUNNIES!**

 **Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

Harriet Potter was exited. Her Aunt and Uncle had reluctantly agreed to take her along on their family trip to Tokyo. She was only allowed to come because Ms. Frigg had broken her ankle earlier that week. The Dursley's were not happy at all to have to take the "freak girl" with them. Dudley wailed for a good hour when he had found out. Despite having the cheapest seat on the plane, and having her one change of clothes in a ragged backpack, she was the happiest that she had ever remembered being in her seven years of life. She had never been allowed to go outside the house for anything but school and chores, much less a vacation out of the country!

After departing from the plane the family took a rented car into the city. Harriet was bouncing in her seat with excitement, until they pulled into a rundown and abandoned area of town. Vernon stopped the car and turned around to face Harriet, "Out girl," he said, and Harriet scrambled to do as she was told, and as soon as the door had shut behind her, the Dursley family drove off leaving her behind in a run-down part of town in a foreign country. She stood there shocked for a moment, then broke down in tears. She ran into a nearby alleyway and hid between some of the cardboard boxes. It was nearly sundown when she calmed down, and the small seven year old girl set off walking. She walked along in the shadows until after dark, and eventually she reached a forested park. There she found a small alcove in the roots of one of the trees, and settled down there for the night.

It was cold when Harriet woke up. There was dew all over her body, soaking her ragged and too large clothes. She crawled out of the alcove and began to explore the park. She stuck to the forest cover, out of sight from the other people she saw in the park. Near the afternoon her stomach was growling, but she was used to going long periods of time without food, so she ignored it. She brushed her hair out of her face, it was naturally a messy mop of black that faded to red at the tips. Her relatives hated her hair.

She spent the next week living at the park, searching for food after dark so she wouldn't be seen. On Saturday (she had arrived the previous one and her relatives were leaving today) she ventured close to the playground during the day. A small family caught her eye, it was a mother and her little girl. The girl looked about her age with blonde hair tied back in several short braids. She took off towards the woods, and Harriet's hiding place. Harriet tried to scramble away, but the other girl saw her. Harriet froze like a deer caught in headlights.

Pudding's pov

My mom and I are going to my favorite place today, the park! I love to climb around in the trees at the edge! When we got there I took off towards the trees, but when I got there I saw another girl hiding in the bushes. She saw me too and froze. She had the brightest green eyes that I have ever seen, and the prettiest hair that went from black to red, but her clothes were huge on her, and she was covered in dirt. Her hair was an absolute mess, but it was black at the top and turned into red when it got to her shoulders. She looked terrified. I slowly moved closer, stopping when she flinched away. I then crouched down and spoke quietly, "Hello there, I'm Pudding, what's your name?" I tilted my head curiously at her, but her face had a look of confusion, then she responded in a language I didn't understand, but I recognized it as the one my parents used when they talked about grown up stuff! I had an idea, I stood up, and the girl flinched away again. I gently reached out a hand to her, and spoke in the same voice my mom used when I had a nightmare. She slowly reached out and took my hand. I held her hand gently and led her to my mom, I got my mom's attention, "Mom! I found this girl in the bushes, and I couldn't understand her. I thought you might be able to."

She looked shocked, and looked over the girl I found. She then keeled down in front of us, and spoke in that language that the girl had used, and the girl's face brightened when she realized she could understand my mom. They started talking, and the girl broke down crying, I reached out and hugged her, and so did my mom. I let go and my Mom picked up the girl and turned to me,

"Pudding, darling, this is Harriet. Her Aunt and Uncle left her here because they didn't want her, so we're going to take her home with us and get her some food and new clothes. As well as a bath." I noticed that there were tears in both of their eyes, and Harriet's story made me cry too. So we took home the girl I found at the park.

No pov

After that day Harriet was adopted into Pudding's family. They all learned both English and Japanese to the point of being fluent in both. The years passed, and the scars left behind by the Dursley's were healed with memories of love, family, sisterhood, mischief, and acrobatics. Pudding and Harriet, or Hari, had become like twins. They wore the same clothes, wore their hair the same way, and liked to finish each other's sentences. They also gained five younger siblings that they adored. Everything was great until their mother got sick. They were very close to their mother as their father was always off doing things. They did their best to take care of their siblings and mother, but in the end their mother died, and the girls had to move with their siblings to a homeless shelter, and they became street performers to support their siblings. They always had each other to rely on, and were always greeted with five little smiling faces when they got home. When Pudding and Hari turned ten things started to change, and become much more exciting and strange.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this one!**

 **I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS**

 **Have a great day everyone!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I'm back with a new chapter for you guys!**

 **I have finally gotten a grip on this story, but only with some help, so a HUGE shout out goes to my friends lewa282, Guest (NHSJ8383), DragonReaperKing, ShiroHollow96, and oreghost8! You guys have been a great help in getting this story up and running!**

 **In this story Ichigo and Mint are 13, Lettuce is 14, Zakuro is 15, and Hari and Pudding are 11.**

 **Enjoy the chapter =)**

* * *

Hari POV

Today has been a great day! Pudding and I started out with our usual routine, wake up, get dressed in matching clothes, and do each other's hair. After that it was my turn to get our siblings up and dressed while Pudding cooked breakfast. In no time at all we were off to drop off our siblings at kindergarten and first grade, then we went to our own fifth grade class. After class we had to drop off our brothers at home.

My favorite part of our day is when we go to the park to perform and try to earn some more money for our family. We do all sorts of fun acrobatic tricks! Today was no different for us, until we were getting ready to leave the park and go get our sister from daycare and go home. We had just finished packing up our stuff, when we saw a girl with green hair being picked on, but there were two girls that looked like they were trying to help. We both can't stand bullies, so we charged in! We jumped between the girl with green hair and the bullies and we said, "Pick on someone your own size!" We then began to jump and do our acrobatics off of the mean girls and things in the park. Just then a girl that was much older than us joined in, and the bullies left. Just as Pudding and I were about to leave, the ground started to shake. There was a bright flash of light, and I blacked out.

I woke up next to Pudding not far from where we saw the girl being bullied. Pudding groaned and sat up, "Hari, what happened?"

"I don't know," I said as I helped her to her feet, "let's just get home, I know everyone is waiting for us and we still need to pick up Heicha from daycare!"

The next morning we started our daily routine, with me cooking and her waking our younger siblings. On the way to our last day of school after dropping all of them off, Pudding told me about a strange dream she had. She said, "I was floating in a blue sparkling place! There was this monkey that came up and jumped into my chest!". She looked at me expectantly. I decided to tell her about my dream.

"I was floating in a green sparkly place. There was a small brown thing that jumped into my chest too!"

We talked about what our dreams could mean as we walked to school, and we forgot about them by the end of the day. Everything was normal for us, until a few weeks later.

We are about half way the summer break off of school. Pudding and I had spent the whole day performing at the park! We are starting to make dinner for our siblings when something very strange happened. An owl showed up at our window, and it was holding a letter in its claws! I let the tired bird inside, and pudding went to get it some water. I read the address on the envelope, and I noticed it was written in English! It was addressed to my old name, it read

Harriet Fawn Potter

Fong Residence

Tokyo Japan

I turned it over and noticed a fancy wax seal, and that the envelope was made of odd paper. I opened it and pulled out more of the odd paper. In English it said,

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 21st, a representative will visit you before that date to further explain the details of your acceptance.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I looked at my sister, and she had the same expression of disbelief and shock that I had. We just shrug our shoulders, put the letter in a drawer in the kitchen, and move on with our day.

* * *

 **Sorry it is so short guys. This just felt like a good place to stop.**

 **The next chapter is coming soon!**

 **(PS. if any of you guys out there play kingdom hearts union cross, aka KHUx, and do not have a party yet PM me)**

 **Don't forget to review, have a great day, and don't be afraid to unleash the plot bunnies!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I know this has taken far too long, but I hope to have figured out a solid plan to write more consistently. I'm not giving up on this, or any of my stories!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was going about her usual routine of visiting all the muggleborn children before their first year at Hogwarts, but there was something odd. this year she was to go visit a family located in Japan. Normally children attend the magical school closest to them, and the cat animagus knew of several near the address she was to go to, yet there was a young girl on her list by the name of Harriet Fawn Potter. Minerva wondered if this was in fact the missing daughter of Lily and James Potter that had vanished several years ago when her family took a trip out of the country. She knew that the Headmaster was very upset by that fact, but Minerva got the feeling like it was not simple concern for the girl's welfare. There seemed to be something else motivating the old man.

She finally reached the strange address on her list after a long day of visiting muggleborns and their families, and apparated to the nearest international landing point to Tokyo. From there she had to fill out a form stating why she was there and how long she would be in the country. Once she was finished with the official things, Minerva McGonagall transformed into her cat form and headed off to find the young girl and her family.

The cat professor ended her search in a small group of small homes. Most them were quiet, but a few had sounds of children playing coming from inside as it was still midafternoon. All the two-story homes faced a shared courtyard type area that was closed in by its own high walled gate. Professor McGonagall ducked behind the nearby wall of bushes and trees next to the fence wall to return to her human form and double check the address before going up to the front door and knocking.

Hari and Pudding were doing the dishes and cleaning while their five younger siblings were in the other room finishing their own homework, or in their little sister's case, playing on the floor with a set of wooden blocks. It had been a day like any other in the lives of the adopted twins. They got up, got their siblings off to school and kindergarten, went to school themselves, got their siblings home, and went to the park to try to earn some extra spending money. Their father, who was always off training and never home, only sent enough money to cover the bills and most of the food and cleaning supplies budget. The rest came from the twin's work in the park. Sometimes Hari wondered if their father would ever come back. The strange owl delivered letter was left completely forgotten in the kitchen drawer that it had been stowed away in. The Fong family's usual routine was then interrupted by a firm knock at their front door. Pudding was the one to go answer while Hari went to check on their siblings and look over their brother's homework. Pudding opened the door to find a stern looking woman with black hair that was pulled into a tight bun and was wearing strange emerald green clothes. Pudding greeted the woman with a smile and said, "Hello, can I help you?"

The feline professor responded politely with, "Yes, I am looking for a Harriet Potter. Does she live here?" McGonagall was deeply torn between hope that she would find the little girl she loved like a granddaughter, and doubt that this could be the same child due to her fame. The order had spent a very long time looking for the girl who lived, but they were unable to find her, and she was presumed dead until her name popped up on the Hogwarts roster for incoming first years. Pudding, on the other hand, was confused. Just who was is woman, and why was she looking for her sister with her old name? Regardless of all her confusion Pudding let the woman in and went to fetch Hari and keep an eye on their siblings while her adoptive twin spoke with the woman.

Hari came out of the kitchen and directed Minerva to sit at the table and sat across from her. For a moment they were simply observing each other, Hari was wondering who this woman was, she was wearing strange green robes and a stern yet kind and motherly air about her. Minerva drinking in the sight of the girl that she hadn't seen since she was a mere baby. Minerva had known from the moment she laid eyes on her that Lily and James's child was right in front of her, albeit in Chinese styled clothing and her messy potter hair with Harriet's unique red and black coloring tied into four small braids. It was Minerva who spoke first, "I don't suppose you know why I am here, do you?" Hari looked at her with confusion and shook her head. "I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I came here to speak to you and your parents or legal guardians about your education as a young witch," Minerva explained, "and if I may ask my dear, where are they?"

Hari stiffened and looked down at her hands before responding, "Our mother is dead, and our father is away. Pudding and I do most of the work here." Hari took a deep breath and looked up into Professor McGonagall's eyes, "It is very hard sometimes, but I wouldn't change it for the world. We don't know when our father will be back, so I would like to have my siblings here to learn about all this too." Minerva's eyes widened in shock at the statement and numbly nodded her head,

"Of course, your family deserves to know too." At this, Hari smiled and dashed to the other room to retrieve her siblings and get them settled around the table to listen as professor McGonagall explained the existence of magic, what Hogwarts was, and how Hari herself had magic and was accepted into the school her parents had attended.

After the long explanation Professor McGonagall left the family to rest and process all they had just learned with a promise to return in the morning to answer any further questions.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter! If you're confused about anything feel free to PM me!**

 **By the next chapter I should have figured out if this will be a single story, or split into two, so if you have an opinion, let me know.**

 **Have a great day!**


End file.
